


De memoria

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean se sabe a Armin de memoria. No por nada es su libro favorito. Con sus cambios de champú, su rol de conciencia con el dichoso Jaeger, su perfume de viejo y sus interminables lecturas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De memoria

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime-sensei.

Si Jean tuviera que describir a Armin, diría que es un libro. Y quizás es raro, pero en su mente, tiene mucha lógica. Compararlo con un animal es demasiado fácil, demasiado típico. Armin es un libro, y Jean está seguro de eso. Si alguien lo escuchara rápidamente lo asociaría al gusto de Armin por la lectura y Jean asentiría desinteresadamente para evitar ir más allá. Porque ese no es el único motivo por el cual ese joven rubio que le pone el mundo del revés y del derecho a  su antojo, se le asimila a un libro.

Armin es un libro porque no es lo que aparenta. Porque bajo esa portada que son sus grandes ojos azules, el pelo rubio siempre con la misma longitud y peinado, y esa menuda envergadura, Armin es bastante distinto. No es simplemente algo pequeño y adorable, aunque puede serlo si se lo propone. Jean a veces piensa que Armin puede ser capaz de todo. Cuando es consciente de lo que está pensando se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es el amor, y como el hecho de que está enamorado hasta la médula de Armin le asusta y encandila a partes iguales.

Es bajito, parece tímido e inofensivo, pero Jean sabe que puede matarte argumentalmente sin que le tiemble una pestaña y, probablemente no tengas la elocuencia suficiente para defenderte. Sabe, y esto solo quien le conoce bien puede llegar a saber, que no es tan dulce como puede aparentar, que tiene un lado bastante oscuro y «asquerosamente» realista. No es de los que sueña con imposibles y se ciñe tanto a la lógica y las posibilidades que pensarías que es de todo menos soñador. Lo que muchos llamarían negativo. Excepto cuando le dejas hablar y comprendes que no, que simplemente es extremadamente realista y eso parece matar su lado soñador. Pero Armin consigue hacerles convivir en él. Jean no sabe cómo. Tampoco le importa.

Armin es el libro favorito de Jean, y esto, ni el propio Armin debe saberlo. Porque Jean es vergonzoso. Aunque Jean sabe, que Armin sabe y si ninguno lo pone en palabras es porque es innecesario. Armin es el libro favorito de Jean porque es el único que ha releído hasta saberse de memoria. Hasta conocer cada coma y punto.

Jean conoce cada pliegue de Armin. Cómo arruga la nariz cuando estudia y llega a una parte que no entiende bien. Cómo se fruncen sus cejas cuando habla con Eren, ya sea en persona o por teléfono, y Eren parece tener otra locura en mente que Armin ha de redirigir y edulcorar un poco. Tampoco se le escapa cómo le molesta cuando él, Jean, sale del baño con solo una toalla en la cintura y va dejando charcos hasta que se digna a vestirse. Jean conoce y disfruta la sonrisa de superioridad que se dibuja en su cara cuando le gana al ajedrez. Para el descontento de Jean, al cual, no le gusta perder.

Sí, Armin es ese libro que Jean se sabe al dedillo y que piensa seguir leyendo. No vaya a ser que se le olvide algo.

Y no es un libro nuevo, es un libro viejo, si tuviera que clasificarlo. Porque Armin no huele a un libro nuevo, con ese olor tan adictivo y que, de hecho, Armin ama. Jean se ríe al ver cómo Armin mete su nariz en cada libro nuevo que compra. Le dice que deje de esnifar libros y que mejor los lea. Armin se ríe y le contesta que puede hacer ambas, y que Jean no ha de quejarse. Jean sabe por dónde va, así que no dice nada más. No es culpa suya que la pintura huela tan bien y que cada vez que pinten ese apartamento que comparten, se pase más rato olisqueando como un perro que pintando. Armin es un libro viejo. Uno que ha sido bañado con la humedad y el polvo que los años han depositado en él. Cuando Jean piensa eso siente que se le está yendo la cabeza. No le dice el por qué, pero le comenta que está pensando «cosas raras».

—Deja de oler la pintura. —Le contesta Armin con una risita divertida. Esas que Jean adora hacer desaparecer con un beso.

Y sí, quizás es la pintura, pero Jean sabe que no. Que es Armin y su olor a libro viejo quienes le quitan la cordura con cada caricia, con cada «Jean» en susurros, con cada risa cada vez que Jean estornuda al llegar la primavera y su nariz se vuelve como la de Rudolph.

Jean piensa que Armin huele a libro viejo cuando le abraza por detrás en el sofá y huele ese champú que Armin usa. Nunca le da tiempo a encariñarse, pues Armin no deja de cambiar de champú. Dice que no encuentra uno que le guste del todo y Jean se ríe porque Armin no es coqueto pero se preocupa por su pelo y, qué carajos, es adorable. Adorable como cuando las manos de Armin le masajean el cuero cabelludo tras pelarle. No sabe en qué momento Armin se volvió su peluquero, pero le parece ideal. Cambió a su madre por Armin y espera que a la vieja no le importe, pero prefiere sentir las manos de Armin en su nuca apartando los cabellos recién cortados.

Lo que Armin nunca cambia es su perfume. No lo ha cambiado desde que Jean le conoció y espera que nunca lo haga. Porque ese es el perfume de Armin, no puede ser otro. Y quizás es lo que hace que lo identifique con un libro viejo. Porque a opinión de Jean la colonia que Armin usa es «de viejo». Armin le rebate que es «madura y adulta», Jean le replica que «pues eso: de viejo» y Armin pone morritos. No le contesta pero Jean sabe que en los próximos días, en cualquier momento, se la devolverá con una tontería. Jean lo espera con ganas, quizás Armin le hace masoquista. Pero Jean sabe que tiene razón, que la colonia es «de viejo» y no le extraña, porque es la colonia que al parecer usaba el señor Arlert. Armin la recuerda desde niño y tiene un lazo emocional con ella que Jean no entiende del todo. Pero se permite entenderlo un poco cada vez que van juntos al cementerio y dejan crisantemos en las tumbas de los señores Arlert.

Armin es el libro favorito de Jean y eso es interesante porque a Jean no le gusta leer. Jean lee para la universidad y los libros de texto de esta. Lee alguna revista y poco más. Los libros que pueblan las estanterías de su piso compartido son, sin duda, de Armin. Y quizás, por eso, no parece tener mucho mérito que Armin sea su libro favorito. Pero lo tiene.

Lo tiene porque Jean duda que nunca un libro —ya sea en sentido literal o metafórico— vaya a arrebatarle el puesto. Es Armin y solo Armin. Porque el tacto de Armin es distinto en las manos de Jean. Porque lee y relee, y el tacto de las hojas es siempre el mismo. Es lo mejor que Jean a tocado. Desde el cabello rubio y liso hasta los hoyuelos en la base de su espalda.

Jean mira por encima del hombro de Armin, el libro que este lee. Cree que ya lo ha leído, no está muy seguro pues Armin consume libros más que Sasha patatas, y eso ya es decir. Están en el sofá, en otro día lluvioso, de esos que Armin ama. Por más cliché que sea. Jean los odia, o más bien los odiaba. Salir a la calle con un paraguas le agobia, chocarse con otros transeúntes con paraguas le estresa más, que le salpiquen hace que se lo lleven los demonios. Pero a Armin le gusta. De hecho, le gusta pasear bajo la lluvia y Jean lo ve lo más estresante del mundo. Pero no importa, tienen gustos distintos y eso está bien. A Armin le gusta ver el mar cuando está lloviendo, y cuando no lo está. A Jean el mar solo le interesa para nadar, para competir con Eren y hacerle ahogadillas a Marco.

Armin pasa una página. Están en el sofá, Armin sentado entre las piernas de Jean y Jean solo está ahí, sin hacer nada en especial. Tampoco es que lo necesite. A veces le gusta perderse en sus pensamientos mientras abraza a Armin por la espalda y trata desesperadamente de no encariñarse con el nuevo champú. El repiqueteo de la lluvia en las ventanas es el único sonido junto con el pasar de las páginas del libro de Armin.

—¿Cuántas veces has leído este? —pregunta Jean. Por preguntar. Realmente no le importa y siente que no han sido tantas pero quería hablar.

No quiere reconocerlo, pues se siente como un crío, pero quería que Armin le mirara, con esos ojos azules que a veces parecen molestos cuando le interrumpe la lectura. Siempre a la quinta vez, las cuatro anteriores las soporta. Jean suele molestarlo hasta una sexta. A la séptima Armin le ignora y Jean tiene que atacar con cosquillas. A veces Armin se enfada y se va a otro lugar a leer. Otras veces le sigue el juego.

—No tantas —responde Armin para mirarle mientras cierra el libro, pero no del todo, deja metido un dedo. Armin odia el simple pensamiento de doblar una página para marcar por dónde va. Jean lo sabe—. ¿Estás aburrido?

¿Lo está? Jean no está seguro. Quizás sí, quizás no.

—Hum. No realmente…

—Bien —responde Armin y vuelve a su lectura.

—¡Eh!

Armin se ríe. Con esa risa cantarina que siempre suena tan sincera y despreocupada. Está jugando con él y Jean ha caído como siempre. Armin vuelve a poner el dedo para marcar y se gira de nuevo para mirarle.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —propone.

Jean no admira el sonido de la lluvia como él, pero llevan media tarde así, es suficiente. A Jean tampoco le gusta leer, es más de ver películas. De acción, de misterio, de ciencia ficción, de fantasía, policiacas y de amor, incluso llora con estas. Aunque esto no puede llegar nunca a los oídos de Eren o encontrarán un nuevo motivo —estúpido— para discutir, lo cual es tonto pues Eren llora con las películas de animales, Armin lo sabe. Armin pasa de darle pañuelos en las románticas a Jean, a dárselos a Eren en las películas de animales.

—Bien, hoy elijo yo —responde Jean y Armin asiente.

La última vez vieron una de miedo por elección suya y Jean trató de hacerse el fuerte para acabar con Armin tapándole los ojos y él preguntándole si «había pasado ya». A Armin le gusta especialmente ver las películas de miedo.

Armin se levanta, aún con el libro en las manos y su dedo índice marcando por donde se ha quedado. Jean no necesita que le diga a dónde va. A buscar un marcapáginas. Porque pese a todo, Armin es despistado —o cuando lee se olvida de todo— y empieza a leer sin uno cerca o los va perdiendo. Jean suele coger pequeños trozos de papel y dibujar cosas. Animales, mujeres, flores… y se los da como marcapáginas. Armin nunca pierde estos.

A Jean no le hacen falta. Porque Jean no lee.

Armin vuelve y deja el libro, con un marcapáginas hecho por Jean, en la mesita más próxima. Se sienta de nuevo entre las piernas de Jean y agarra los brazos de este para que le rodeen la cintura y le abracen. Empieza a preguntarle qué película quiere ver.

Armin se gira un poco y le da un beso en la mandíbula mientras le dice que está de acuerdo con su decisión. Aunque no lo está tanto, pues han visto esa película miles de veces y empieza a saberse los diálogos.

Jean no lee, y por eso no necesita marcapáginas. Pero mucho menos lo necesitaría para leer a su libro favorito. Para leer a Armin. No es necesario pues se lo sabe de memoria, y si acaso se pierde, no le importaría volver a leer desde el principio.


End file.
